


Glimpse of Glory

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: It was HIS moment. Every painful hissing, was a victory tune to him. No matter what this rat said, it didn’t change the fact that Goro was very close to his goal. Nothing would stop him now.“You’re gonna die here, alone. And nobody will come to save you.”





	Glimpse of Glory

A tease, an uncertain stare. Another tease, a smile. Picking on each other like kids ignoring that the end is near. The café was silent at this hour, Akira would close the shop soon. They sat there, staring at their cups. One was empty, the other was full. Strangely, it felt like Akira forgot to do something? Was it that important? Who cares? He’s enjoying the moment. The days when Akira and the detective were able to share intimate moments together were becoming rare. He just needed that. Nothing else.  
But when the time came, and that he went back to his attic to sleep, a partially black cat jumped on the mattress and started meowing.

“Akira… Wasn’t today the deadline to steal Sae’s heart…?”

So this was the end he was thinking of.

 

What was that…?  
He felt his eyes getting heavy. His hands were still cuffed to his back, and every parts of his body were aching him, itching him, making him feel like he’s been ran over by a car.   
These guys had left the room a few hours ago now? Or minutes? He doesn’t know. There was a clock in the room, but his sight was blurry. How was it even possible? He only wore fake glasses, for sure, and he never had any issues with his eyes, he was meant to see just fine… The shiny numbers were unreadable, he couldn’t discern any shapes, these were mere glowing red lights… He tried to understand why he was still sitting in this empty place, alone with chairs and a table. Shouldn’t they be trying to interrogate him already? 

He sighed. Woozy. 

His head heavily fell down again. Sleep. He needs an eternal nap, the exhaustion was really striking him hard. The day prior to this one, he remained up all night... Or did he? Was it night right now? He just realized that he’d lost track of time. It wasn’t the most comfortable “day” he went through though anyways... But every time his eyelids closed, he felt like falling. Again and again. It felt like he was flying, yet, he was just sitting in a chair. He was taken in a storm in his own mind. That was… Confusing, terrifying. Don’t sleep. Don’t sleep. Don’t sleep. Open your eyes.  
Do. Not. Sleep.  
He took a sharp breath. But his veins were literally on fire, and his heart was beating faster as the time passed. Are you stressed? Why are you stressed? You shouldn’t be, you’re the leader of the fricking phantom thieves, and you’ve known worse. Keep these eyeballs working. You’re not up in the air, you’re… There. Ok? Calm down. Think of something.  
Thump thump. Think of him maybe. His smile. His odd mannerisms whenever you taunted him. He was stupid, but adorable at the same time. You loved when he was visiting LeBlanc, weren’t you?

But he’s not here for you, remember.  
Wait, what does it mean?  
Something is off. 

His heart felt like exploding. Thump, thump thumpthumpthump. Too fast. Tachycardia? He panted, in awful need of oxygen. Irises wandering here and there. He was melting, something was eating him from the inside, and he had this single thought due to this abnormal pains.  
Am I going to die?  
He needed to leave.  
It was worse than what he expected. He struggled to move away from his sit, and once he stood up, he collapsed against the nearest wall. It was cold, so so sosso so, so cold. He couldn’t move away though, the, There were holes beneath his feet, the floor tiles were so foamy, and the ground was shaking as if he was walking on a canoe… That was wrong…? Why won’t the walls stop trembling?

Help?

Please?

 

He was scared.   
Nothing came out of his mouth, it was dry, his throat was dry, and his tongue was the equivalent of Futaba’s desert. He needed water, badly.  
As his knees were shaking, he slipped down the wall. There were muffled voices behind the doors. His ears couldn’t clearly identify these, but his brain was mopping up every single sound. It was pleasant, actually. Surreal. But he couldn’t understand anything. Knowing that there were people outside of this room, no matter who they were… It was calming him. Just… You’re not alone. There are people outside. 

Wait.

He recognized one of these voices. Palpitations in his chest. Again? It was him, it was Goro… Wasn’t it? His brain wasn’t playing around? Right? But what if it wasn’t? Or, what if he’d just go away?... The panting got heavier. It hurts.   
He felt like he was back at Leblanc, facing him. Just them, the sounds of locusts at night. His fake angelic face.   
The doorknob stooped down and a shape he knew way too well entered the room, taking him out of his reveries.  
It was really him. This, wasn’t really the best idea of a date with him, he ironically thought.   
Thump thump thumpthump.

“I… Don’t feel… Great.” He muttered, trying to play it cool, and miserably failing. Akira’s speech was really raspy and hesitant disturbed by the incessant heart race in his chest, in contrary to the apparent speed of his thoughts, he himself was surprised. He wished he could be more confident. He was still suffering of his temporary heart condition, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Breathe.  
The detective crouched in front of the curled up Shujin student on the ground, his expression seemed indifferent for a couple seconds, Until a slight smile drew itself on his face. Goro straightened up again to walk away… Was he going to leave? No, No please no… No… He simply locked the door. 

“You look terrible.” he sang, with a mockingly sweet tone. It’s as if it missed a “honey” in this sentence.

He started humming a familiar song for both of them, while coming back, catching Akira’s arms, and forcefully dragging him right to his previous sit. Akira almost tripped. He was rough, for absolutely no reason. Goro walked around the table to grab another chair, and then sat in front of him.

“What did they give you?”

He didn’t even know. Akira merely shook his head and spaced out for a bit. Geometrical forms. Tempest. But there was a voice that was keeping him here. With Goro, he was safe.  
The detective then approached his face and forced open his prisoner’s eyes.   
I take it back I take it back I take it back--

“Your pupils look ridiculously small. Pretty sure you can’t see anything with such a miosis.”  
“… We… Need to leave…”  
“Ah? Why is that, Kurusu-kun?”  
“They… Want me d-dead… I know it…”

“But you will stay here, unfortunately I don’t have the right to let you go out of that room.”  
Going to die here. You’re going to die here. If you stay here they’ll get rid of you. You need to wake up.  
And so He tried again, and miserably collapsed on the ground. The detective didn’t need to move a single finger, He merely remained sit. 

“I… P-please..”

A chuckle. There was nothing enjoyable. Akira wasn’t having a good time, even being dead would be more enjoyable. And there, he crawled. With his hands tied, legs twitching, and with his current instable state of mind, he could possibly not straighten up. Goro gazed coldly at his feet. Not bothering.  
Goro remembered their encounters in Shibuya, in Shinjuku, in Yongen-Jaya. He was everywhere and always surrounded, it was quite a paradox. He was a sack of trash in an attic after all. With a criminal record on top of that, but it felt like he had the world crawling to his feet. And now here he was, at his feet. That was hilarious. Pathetic indeed, but hilarious.

“I… I… I-I th… th…. I… I…”

And it kept going on and on. The detective recognized this.

“ Uh? Come on…”

He kneeled next to Akira, as he was now almost lacking for air, loudly gasping. His skin was looking deathly white.   
Goro shifted Akira’s body so he could lie his head on top of the detective’s legs.  
Pleated reddish eyes. They were mesmerizing. Deep.   
No, they were fucking terrifying.

“Look at me.” He ordained.

Akira was still squealing like an endangered animal. Miserable. Goro never saw the leader of the phantom thief in such an inhumane state. Shido’s policers really did their job perfectly, didn’t they? He took his leathered gloves off momentarily, and fondled one of the criminal’s bruised cheeks. They were cold.  
“ I told you to look at me. It’s going to be fine.”

His tone got sweeter, and he could observe Akira’s anguish getting lesser and lesser. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until the leader’s breath stabilized. 

“It’s going to be okay, alright?”  
“…”  
He didn’t respond. If he wasn’t mistaken, he was at the beginning of his descent, and the recovery was never the smoothest.   
“I need… Water.”  
“Sorry, but you’ll have to survive without it.”  
“… I’m… I’m thirsty…”  
“Too bad for you there’s no water here.”

He gave up. Burying himself in silence again. He appeared so peaceful, even with such a disfigured look.   
Goro just started toying with the curly hair of the drugged one. But then he momentarily stopped breathing.  
He wanted just that. Having the upper hand on him. Just being able to manipulate him, to play him. To destroy him. He looked like a doll.   
He used to be the kind of kid to break things on purpose and then realize what he did just a bit too late. He was taken by the same feelings he used to have whenever he was playing with toys. What if I break him? Where should I begin with, his neck? No. Too fast. Or maybe his arms? Not satisfying enough. His—

“… Akechi…”  
“What is it?”  
“… Why are you here?”

He didn’t respond. He actually snickered instead.  
Everything seemed simple whenever he looked at his most of the time impassive expressions. If Akira snapped his fingers, he’d obtain whatever he wished for. Akira won everything he never tried to obtain, he thought. He even… Obtained Goro. Whereas he, went through so many struggles, just to get to his position. To get crowds either adoring him or spitting at him for no reason. None of these individuals knew what he was, how he felt, he was just an icon. Not a human. He didn’t have what Akira had.  
That pissed him off.   
He was there to end this masquerade, he never deserved anything.   
And he momentarily lost his angelic face without noticing it until realizing that Akira was still waiting for an answer.

He merely replied “Don’t you trust me? That’s actually hurting me right now.”  
“… Bet it doesn’t hurt as much as these guys’ uppercut.”  
Solemn hilarity as flat as silence.   
“I’m sorry for thinking… That you wouldn’t… Remain by my side.”  
“It’s fine.”

There were cold finger moving on Akira’s dry lips. He’s safe…  
No he didn’t. While his brain was trying so hard to convince him otherwise, his whole body was shivering in disgust, in fear.   
He loved Goro, didn’t he? Five minutes earlier he was craving for his presence, but it felt so off.  
Then they went down his neck, slowly caressing his skin. Akira gulped absolutely nothing but his own mucous. In other circumstances, he’d appreciate the gesture.   
The detective leaned close to the other one’s face, but kept enough distance, simply to observe him calmly. 

“Do you know the name of Haru’s Father?”  
Inhale.  
He remembered Morgana moving around his feet stressfully, brainstorming about senseless stuff. Phones…? Traitor? Mental shutdowns? Okumura? It was too blurry, no.   
The detective counted silently, moving his pink lips. Ten. Twenty. Thirty four seconds.  
“Okumura Kunikazu… Where are you going with this?”  
“He died on air. Gruesome, don’t you think?”

Headaches. Destiny land, the traitor… The traitor? 

“… Where are you going with this… Goro Akechi?”  
“ What about Futaba’s mother, do you know who she is?”  
“Wakaba Isshiki…”

His hands slid to Akira’s hair once again, just as if he was petting a cat. Until he leaned closer and purely kissed his most injured cheek.  
“I killed both of them.”

Inhalations, exhalations. It was getting repetitive. He wanted to throw up. 

“If you make another fucking panic attack I’m going to slam your head against the floor.”

He stopped. Eyes wide opened. The tachycardia, the spinning room, the murderer staring right at his face, the reason why he was here, was taunting him. Of course, of course, what an idiot, what a complete dumbass, he already knew that, why in earth was he laying in his damn legs and craving for his touch? He coughed, and he jerked to the side, trying to get away from Goro, but in response, the detective grabbed jaw and forced it so Akira could properly face him.

“ Poor Okumura-san. Having such a garbage of a father to take care of her. I always wondered how come she wasn’t relieved by the situation. Don’t you think?”  
“Y-yy-you…”  
“ But she’ll be accused of her own father’s murder. Harsh. Or, you could probably die a martyr for the phantom thieves and actually bear all the crimes I’ve committed in my stead? That would be incredibly sweet of you.”  
He silently whimpered, as Akechi just shushed him. He sight was getting abnormally blurred… Tears? Akira was now as capable as an eight years old kid, defenseless, and crying in front of his enemy.   
“ In the end we didn’t even need to steal Sae-san’s heart, your desperate ass was too busy flirting with me I guess.”  
Akechi laughed with disdain while Akira laughed with pity. 

“ What’s funny” Finally spat Akechi, cutting Akira’s voice.  
“… Me.”  
“Indeed you’re pathetic.”  
“… Right?”

A slight smile across his lips appeared. It was actually twitching in pain, the fingers of Goro were digging in is flesh to the point of almost making him bleed. Akira allowed himself to close his eyes one last time, because he knew what was going to happen, and he really couldn’t handle that. He failed as a leader because of his incompetence. He’s been fooled. 

“… I believed and loved you.”

Goro he violently pulled a tuft of Akira’s hair, snatching a piercing noise that tore the silence of the room. It was his moment, and Akira wouldn’t take that away from him

.   
He needed a gun.


End file.
